everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Grimm
Taylor Grimm a 2014 introduced character and all around character. Taylor is the daughter of Giles Grimm and the white rabbit's daughter, Whitney from Alice in wonderland. For having an unclear destiny, or ending up being locked in the library, she is a rebel. She does support some royals, who she believe have a good destiny, but also the rebels, for she is kind of working for them, for she promised to make them a happily ever after. She's a little weird, but it doesn't get in her smart way. Character Personality Taylor A.K.A Tay, is fun loving, mysterious, and smart daughter of Whitney and Giles. She is very whimsical and daydreams a lot. Her sister somehow got her into a dress that she still refuses to wear. She is always the gal for adventure. She seems to always be hiding something, a secret, wish, thought, or something she did. Normal,she is hiding of something she did with Eve, like the one time the stunk out at night to go the enchanted forest, just to torture the merry boys. She loves designing thing, much like her name says. Taylor wouldn't consider herself a tom-boy all the way. Her favorite color is pink and she loves playing with my little pony in reality. She wouldn't consider herself a girly-girly either. She doesn't want to seem like a girl who is that one girl who all the guys like, and she has at there beck and call. Martin is another story. He was head of glass slippers for her when he say her, and instantly fall in love with her. Taylor hates the thought of love at first sight. She didn't have a stable love life in reality, either and defiantly didn't want to date in Ever After. She didn't see how in the world he fall in love with her, but he did. She can find him annoying but still. In reality, most people didn't like her. She seemed like a shy, insurcer person. In EAH, she wanted people to see past that, and well, here we are. Appearance She is a tall and beautiful girl. She has dirty blond hair like her mother, but with pink highlights, peach skin, and blue eyes from her father. She also has glasses like Dexters but pink. She wears eye shadow, and the tiniest bit of blush. She wears lip gloss, that really just makes her lips shiny. She has pink, and teal nails. Fairy Tail Grandfathers tales Her mother father is from the story is Alice's Adventure in wonderland, Mothers Story. how Taylor comes into it? Giles Came to wonderland to study in wonderland and saw Whitney. The got married after some time and had to children. Willamina,and Taylor Relationships Family Her father is Giles Grimm. He may look old but wonderland speed up the aging process. She does not she her dad very often. He was one of the first people she met in this universe. Her mother is Whitney Rabbit, daughter of the white rabbit. She loves her mother very much, but sometimes gets angry at her because he's can take care of two children as a single parent. She hasn't seen her whole family in one place sinde she got her and she deeply wants them all to be together. Her sister, Willamina, is like her best friend. The creator derpself finds it hard to see them as sisters, but rather best friends. Willamina doesn't come off as mad like Taylor does, and of coarse they do fight cause there human. (Well I mean, Willamina is anthropomorphic, but what ever.) While for a long time, Taylor thought she was the youngest of the Grimm family, she acturly has a younger adopted or "half-sister" (still working on details with Jane's owner) named Jane G. Grimm. Taylor has never really meet Jane, or know she exists, but she does. Her adopted family is the "family" she forgot about. Never telling her she was adopted, made her angry and hateful at them. Her little sister, Daniella, she was happy to find out she wasn't even relalted to her. Her uncle and cousin are Miley and Milton Grimm. Miley is a snobby girl who she hates and Milton she just hates for no reason. Maybe it was for locking her dad, and his BROTHER, in a library just for he thought he that not all students should fallow destiey. Friends Taylor is a very social person who sometimes can mesh with anyone. The first friend Taylor made in Ever After was Willamina. She quickly befriend wonderlandirs such as Madeline Hatter, Kitty, Lizzie Hearts, and Rowan Jo Mahogany to name a few. She also is great friends with Eve Nimble, daughter of Jack B. Nimble, Princess Poem daughter of Rhyme, and C.A Cupid. Taylor is good friends with Dora Mouse, daughter of the dormouse. She is currently opened for friends. Endless they would make her angry because then they would be smashed by books. Roommate There was no one as an open roommate so, She shares a bunk with Willamina and Dora Mouse has the other half. Romance She is secretly dating Martin Gothel. By that Headmaster Grimm and Miley do not know about. Enemies Her Enemies are Daring Charming and Apple White. Apple also pressures her to fallow her destiny too, and Daring is so full of himself. Pets She has a cat her dad got her named Drawy and she also has a stuffed bear she considers a "pet" Outfits Class-ic List 1. Creative Writhing with Jack B. Nimble: It's totally hexciting! 2. Che-Myth-ctry with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin: Love the class-ci, but not the theacher. 3. Princess-ology with Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen: WHY DID I PICK THAT CLASS-IC? Lunch 4. Princess Design with Miss Maid Marian: I love fashion! Making it, that is. My name even means clothes cutter 5. Hero Training with Dr. King Charming: I love it! It does make me feel acward since there are millons of boys but eh. 6. Gym or Track with Coach Ginderbread: At least it's one or the other every day. Quotes Dorm Room Taylor shares a bunk bed with Willamina. Taylor sleeps on the top bunk, and over her is a little book shell, with pictures hanging form it. Her bed is yellow with pink swirls on it. Her vanity is white and she has picture on it. She sits on cushions stacked up. On her pink desk she has her computer, a stack of books, and some grades. The picture she hang up in the hallway, include, a picture of Martin, Dora, and her stuffed animal. Notes *Born in May, but no one's sure when *Mum owns Tick Tock Clocks *In live action, she would be played by the creator. If you know of an actress who would be good for Taylor please tell me in the comments. *In the show Taylor would be voiced by Rowen Blanchard from Girl Meets World. *Taylor middle name is Lynda *She has studied fairytales. *Sometimes dreams of being a narrator. *Her first dress was green and was lined with pencils. *She sherchs "Potato" alot *her user name for Fabel Book is I-potatoes-and-tacos-and-story-wars-and-cats-that-like-my-face. *Her Flitter account is called Martins Girl friend 800 *She Princessgram account is Grimm Master-Book-master-Taylor-2005-800 *She has many people who considers her friends, like Liberty Books, but she doesn't care a bit about them. Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Alice In Wonderland Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Grimm Masters oc Category:Characters Category:Anything Made By Grimm Master Category:Half Blood Category:Commoners Category:Went off scribet Category:Went off script Category:Grimm Master